Meeting the Parents
by Jennarei
Summary: He had requested a few days earlier, that she take him to meet her parents. It was strange to say the least, and Nya was very confused as to what he wanted to accomplish, still, she agreed to take him to them.


**Rawr, this little idea popped into my head and demanded that I write it down :P I hope its not too bad, considering how fast I wrote it down XD**

**ENJOY!**

Nya honestly had no idea what Jay had up his sleeve.

He had requested a few days earlier, that she take him to meet her parents.

"Um...Jay? You know that they're-"

"I know." he had answered, and left it at that. It was strange to say the least, and Nya was very confused as to what he wanted to accomplish, still, she agreed to take him to them. The Bounty was currently parked a little ways out of Nya's hometown in an empty field. Nya herself was getting ready in what she always wore to see her parents. A nice, red dress that her mother had owned before her. Kai would always wear their father's old suit. This time however, he would not be attending.

"Knock knock!" Jay cheerily called out, tapping her door.

"Come in!"

"You ready?" he asked, opening the door slowly. "Wow, you look beautiful." he breathed, delicately spinning her around and kissing her temple.

"Thank you." she answered, restraining a blush. "You look great too." she observed, taking in the dark blue dress shirt and black suit.

"Heh, I got to make a good impression!" he chuckled, grabbing her hand. "Let's go, we'll be late for lunch."

"Lunch?" He only smiled in response and held up a basket. Nya looked at him questioningly, and he ignored her confusion.

They took a relaxing walk through town, and Nya pointed out the buildings and entertained him with stories of his childhood, him listening intently the entire time. The air was calm and pleasant, and Nya was genuinely enjoying herself. Of course she always did with Jay. It was when they approached the cementary that her smile began to fade.

"Let's go in!" Jay said happily, tugging her along. He politely asked where they were and cheerily walked all the way there, stopping in front of two adjacent tombstones. Nya felt the familar sadness well up in her chest at seeing their names engraved in the stones. It would never truly go away. Jay squeezed her hand encouringly and set down the basket.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Jay, and I've heard so much about you guys." he said, sitting down in the grass in front of them. Nya was taken aback, feeling a rising of something else inside of her. "I'm not sure if you know this yet, but I'm currently blessed with the opportunity to date your daughter, Nya. I have to say, you raised a fantastic woman. She's kind and smart, and one great fighter. She's helped save Ninjago a couple times!" He laughed and reached inside his basket, pulling out a blanket that he laid out in front of their tombs.

"Nya?" he asked, looking back at her, "Are you going to join us?"

She wordlessly sat down, emotion choking up her thoat.

"Anyways, I'm sure she's told you all about our adventures, and how crazy we all are!" he laughed, taking out some sandwiches and drinks. He laid out plates and silver ware, and continued to talk to her parents. He would occasionally look over at her, as if asking her to join the conversation, but she was still shocked at his actions. He complimented her and said how wonderful she was, and how he saw a bright future for them. He told them stories of their battles and how much he admired them for being such great people. He talked and ate and laughed for over an hour as Nya watched in fascination.

"And then, Kai decided to-"

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

She leaned over and cupped his cheek with her hand, tears of joy blurring her vision "I love you." and she kissed him. A kiss of joy and love. He eagerly returned the affection, gently holding her neck in his calloused hand.

"I love you too." He smiled, but then blushed "But not in front of your parents, honey."

Nya had to laugh. From then on, she participated in the conversation and watched in awe as the love of her life eagerly conversed with her beloved parents. How, exactly, did she manage to find a man like him?

They stayed until their food had long been finished and the sun had moved considerably low in the sky.

"It's been great meeting you guys, but I think we should be heading home now." Jay announced, packing up their things. Nya kissed their tombs and Jay laid a single rose in front of each one, saying goodbye. They walked back in amiable silence, the quiet air broken only when they reached the bounty.

"Do you think they liked me?" he asked, looking down at her with slightly nervous eyes. She smiled and kissed him again.

"They loved you." she smiled and kissed him, reveling in the joy evident in his every fiber. "Almost as much as I do."

**How was it? Be sure to leave a review telling me your opinions! They're really important to me :)**


End file.
